Lost InBetween
by Wright Road
Summary: What happeneds after Peter rescues Olivia from the other side. Post S2.
1. Teaser

**_I don't own any of characters or the theme song. This is my first fanfic, its a story/episode so enjoy. :P_**

_Peter! Over Here! I found him!_ Walter shouted to the FBI agents. He ran to Peter's lifeless body in the wet soggy forest. Walter never ran so fast like he did that night. But the thought of Peter dead, frightened him. The closer Walter ran to Peter he starts to notice another body lying next to Peter. It was Olivia.

Walter finally reached to both to them with tears in his eyes. He felt for a pulse.

_Thank God._ He says under his breath. He went to Olivia and got the same results. _They are alive!_ Walter shouted. Broyles and Astrid reach to Walter and Broyles calls for backup.

A couple of minutes later a helicopter landed a few feet from where Walter and the other agents were. The medics rushed to Olivia and Peter and brought them on the helicopter.

During the helicopter ride, Walter was watching the unconscious body of a man he adopted as his own. Peter began to open his eyes.

_Peter?_ Walter said. _Walter?_ Peter answered. _You did it, my boy. You rescued her and brought her back. Hang in there, son. _Walter replied.

Peter turns his head only so slightly and looks at an unconscious Olivia. She had dried blood from a gash on her forehead. Her neck was in a neck brace and even though she looks bruised and battered, Peter thought she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

He reaches for her hand and grabs it. It was then that Peter was losing consciousness.

An alarm went off in the helicopter. _We are losing him!_ screamed the paramedic. _We need to get to the hospital fast!_

Another alarm goes off. _The woman's pressure is dropping, we losing both of them!_

_/_

The medics burst through the hospital doors. _We have a male named Peter Bishop, early thirties, with internal bleeding and brain hemorrhage. His pressure is dropping. _

_Do we know how he received his injuries_, replied the surgeon. _No the FBI will not give us any information_, said the medic.

Another group of medics rushed through the hospitals doors. One of the medics is on top of Olivia performing CPR. _We have a female named Olivia Dunham, early thirties; she has a few broken ribs and is in cardiac arrest. We can't find a pulse._

/

Olivia carefully opens her eyes because of the blinding lights. She looks around and sees that she is on an operating table. She notices she is the only one in the room.

She starts to get up wearing only her hospital gown that covers her naked body.

_Hello! Is anybody here?_ But nobody replies to her call. She continues to yell in the empty hospital corridor as she walks. She notices that the hospital floor is completely uninhabited. She goes behind the desk and tries to use the phone, but gets no dial tone.

_What is going on here?_ She walks and checks each room.

/

Beep. _We lost his pulse. Bring me the paddles. Clear._ Peter's body jumps as the electricity courses through his body.

Beep._ Try again. Clear!_

/

_Peter? Wake up, son._ Peter eyes began to open and see the blinding light. He dressed in a hospital gown, naked underneath; he is alone in an operating room. He looks toward the door and sees a woman with long dark curly hair pass his door.

_Hey!_ He runs out the room and the woman disappears. Then he hears a familiar voice.

_Hello? Anybody! _Olivia yells. _Olivia?_ Peter replies. _Peter?_ Olivia says. They walk up to each other and hug. They smiled because they were reunited again after crossing over from the other side.

They began to walk toward the window at the end of the hallway. They see a clear blue sky, parked cars, a few buildings connected to the hospital but no people.

_Where are we?_ questioned Peter.

**Fringe Theme song plays.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Miley from the forum on proofreading this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I don't own any of the characters or the glyph.**

The constant need of baking pastries was on Astrid's mind. She always bakes when her heart breaks. She remembers years ago when the love her life was murdered by a serial killer. When she heard the news, she baked so many cakes, that one would think she owned a bakery. The look on the serial killer's face during the trial disgusted her. It was a look of no regret and it was then that she decided to join the FBI. Since then, she has this need of protecting people and maybe by saving one person, she was saving herself.

_Paging Doctor Reed, paging Doctor Reed_ is what Astrid hears on the intercom while she presses B8 on the snack machine. She retrieves the honey bun and begins to walk to Room 121. She sees Broyles approach her.

Broyles was the type of agent that nobody wanted to mess with. He was not the type to share his feelings. At one time his job was the most important thing to him. That all changed when he met his wife and had kids. But when his marriage was over, it was then that he vowed that nobody would get close to him again. He went back to his old self, burying himself in work. But a few years ago, his life changed again when Fringe division was created, and the people in the division became his new family.

"_Agent Farnsworth",_ Broyles calls her. "_Sir",_ Astrid replies. Broyles questions Astrid on the well being of Walter. Astrid looks towards the ground, "_He is not doing so well. He hasn't left Peter's side for hours. Any update on Olivia?"_

"_No, her condition is the same. Her sister Rachel is with her now_." Astrid sighed. Olivia was in room 128 a couple doors down. She was in the same state as Peter. During the silence, Broyles started to think about all the times he spent with Olivia. He felt guilty that he pressured her at work and never told her that she was like a daughter to him. He now knows that he never will.

"_Any luck with questioning… her?"_ Astrid said in an irritated way. Broyles knew who Astrid was referring to. The woman, from the alternate universe, who looks like Olivia but is totally different from her. The same woman, who switched places with his Olivia and worked with the man that tortured her. And because of this, Peter crossed over to rescue Olivia, only to come back to lose her again, and himself.

"_No, but she is still in custody. We will break her and find out what Walternate's plans are. Trust me, they won't get away with this."_ Astrid nods. She looks towards Room 121 sadly.

"_I should go and check on Walter. I will call you with any updates."_ Broyles nods and walks pass Astrid down the hallway. Astrid looks at Broyles walking away and wonders how everything became so terrible. Her new family was breaking apart yet again and she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

She walks down the hall and stands in the doorway of the room. She sees Walter holding Peter's cold hand. Peter was hooked up to wires everywhere. Every time the ventilator made a sound it was a constant reminder of tragedy. Walter's eyes were red from all the crying and his eyes would not pull away from Peter. Astrid felt bad for her best friend because he lost his son twice. Astrid walks in the room.

"_Walter? I got your favorite snack. It's a honey bun."_ She hands it to Walter. But Walter doesn't acknowledge her instead he just stares at Peter. "_Come on, Walter you need to eat." _

Walter breaks his silence. "_I am not hungry." _Astrid sighs.

"_I don't care what the doctors say, Peter will wake up. I know he will."_

"_But Walter."_

"_No I can't lose him again. I won't."_ Walter looks at Astrid with tears in his eyes.

She pulls up a chair and sits next to Walter and lays her head on his shoulder_. "We will get through this, Walter, we are going to be fine."_

What Walter and Astrid didn't know was a man was watching them outside of the hospital. He was looking up at the 4th floor window where Peter's room was located. That man was the Observer.

/

**The glyph of the flower for the letter L.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks again Miley. You are my hero :) And thanks for all the reviews. Once again I don't own the characters except for Gary**.

Peter and Olivia walked outside wearing the dark blue scrubs they found in the hospital. Something was not right in the air. Everything looked peaceful, too peaceful. There was no sound, no odors, no people, only buildings and parked cars. It felt like time stood still.

_"Where are we? Are we in another parallel universe?"_ Olivia questioned. Peter shook his head no. He didn't know where they were but had a feeling it wasn't a parallel universe.  
Wherever they were, he had a bad feeling about it and wanted to escape. They decided to investigate the area.

Olivia tried the pay phones but received no luck. Peter went inside some buildings to see if anyone was there. But just like everything around them it seemed they were the only ones in the area.

_"This doesn't make any sense. Where is everyone_?" Peter said.

_"I don't know but we should continue walking and look for answers."_ Olivia begins to walk in front of Peter when an invisible force stops her and sends her flying in the air. Olivia screams and lands on the ground.

Peter rushes to her side. "_Oh my god, Olivia!_ Olivia moans and starts to get up. _Hey, are you okay?"_ Peter kneels down to help her.

Olivia rubs her left shoulder. "_I am fine. What the hell was that?"_

_"I don't know. I think some sort of force field. Whatever this place is, it won't allow us to go far." _Peter said.

_"Great."_ Olivia said sarcastically.

_"We should go back to the hospital so I can get a look at you, to see if you have any injuries."_

_"I just think you want to play doctor_." Peter smirked at her comment. Peter carefully put his arm around Olivia shoulders as they walked back to the hospital. They went into a room and Olivia sat on the bed rubbing her shoulder.

_"Move your hand, let me see your shoulder." _Olivia was thinking about Peter as he looked at her shoulder. She never thought a few years ago that she would fall in love with a pain in the ass man named Peter. She chuckled.

_"What is funny?" _asked Peter.

_"Nothing."_ Olivia replied. This guy who she didn't like at first changed in front of her eyes. He was not the nomad anymore. He had stayed in one place for more than a year. He went from hating his father to loving him to hating him again. But you can't blame him, he just found out that he didn't belong in her parallel universe. The place he called home wasn't his real home. She kept that secret from him for weeks but the thought of Peter leaving scared her. It was selfish for her to keep the secret, she knew that. He found out his true origins and he left her.

She felt lost as the days went by with no Peter around. When she got the word that Peter crossed over and was in danger, she risked her life to save him. She had to see him, she had to save him and she had to tell him she loved him. Then it happened, the moment she dreamed about, their first kiss. It was better than she imagined.

_"Are you okay?"_ Peter asked.

_"Yes, why?" _Olivia responded.

_"Well, you are smiling. What are you thinking about?"_

_"Nothing, so how is the shoulder, Doc?" _Olivia smiled at him.

Peter chuckled. "_Well it looks fine, nothing serious."_

_"Well I wish you had news about this weird place."_

_"Really? Every day of our lives is weird_." Olivia smiled at Peter. What he said was true. Every case they worked on was so weird that a normal human being wouldn't be able to handle it.

A sudden strange noise distracted Peter and Olivia. They ran out of the room toward the noise. What they found was a man in the corner shaking. It looked like he was in late thirties and his skin was pale.

_"Hey, you are okay? What is your name?"_ The man did not respond to Peter's questions. "_We are not going to hurt you. My name is Peter and this is Olivia."_

_"Make it stop. Please,"_ begged the man.

_"Make what stop?" Olivia asked. _

_"The screams and the noises_." He replied.

_"I don't hear anything sir. Come on, let me help you."_ Olivia puts her hand out toward the man. He grabs it gently and stands up.

_"My name is Gary. Can you make them stop?" q_uestioned the scared man.

Peter and Olivia looked at each other confused. They could not hear anything. But whatever it was it terrified the man.

_"They are coming. Can you hear them?"_ Peter and Olivia shook their heads no. Then the man screamed and ran out of the room.

Peter and Olivia chased after him. The man was fast very fast. Peter and Olivia finally caught to man at the end of the hall.

_"Sir, you need to calm down. You are safe here."_ Olivia told the man but she was not sure if she was really safe. But keeping the man calm was her main concern. What she saw next would make her realize that she was far from being safe.

A black dark cloud came through the window and in the cloud were the sounds of terrifying screams. It became so loud that Peter and Olivia covered their ears. The dark cloud wrapped itself around Gary. He screamed in pain.

_"Help Me! Please!" _Gary screamed.

Peter and Olivia tried to help the man by grabbing Gary's arms and pulling him away from the cloud but the cloud was too strong. The cloud pushed Peter and Olivia away and they slid on the floor down the hall. Gary screamed as he disappeared into the cloud and then it was gone and it was silent again.

The only sound in the hallway was the heavy breathing of Peter and Olivia. They were staring at the end of the hallway, shocked at what had just occurred.

_"What was that?"_ Olivia said while breathing heavily.

_"I don't want to know."_ Peter replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I don't own Fringe, characters, slusho or the glyph. Minor spoiler alert.**

The warm air brushed upon his skin but he couldn't feel it. Warm or cold temperatures never affected the strange man. Food was bland to him that to add a little bit favor, spices were needed. He just stood outside looking at Peter's hospital window. Then it happened, for the first time he felt something inside him. He did not know what it was but he knew it was there. Another man dressed in a dark suit with a black fedora on his bald head, drinking a Slusho, stood next to the similar dressed strange man.

"_Everything has changed for the worse. This is not what's supposed to happen,"_ said December.

"_I know, I warned the man that he must keep the boy on this side but he did not listen_," September replied.

"_The boy is important and cannot die. You must fix this."_ September nodded._ "You know what to do."_ December said.

"_What about the girl_?" asked September.

"_There is nothing we can do for her. The event has caused this consequence."_ September looks at December walking away then he looked back at the hospital window.

He put his black fedora on his bald head and walked in the hospital. The strange feeling inside of him came back but stronger than before. A tear fell from his right eye on to his face but similar to warm summer air, he could not feel it.

/

Broyles looked at her through the glass. It seemed unreal that the exact copy of her was brain dead in the hospital. The rage within him started when he thought about the unfairness of it all. He thought about revenge. He wanted her to suffer and feel what he is feeling. But he knew killing her won't help his Olivia. He needed answers for her actions and needed them to help him grieve.

Alt Olivia was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Her hands were handcuffed and her red hair was in a ponytail. She was thinking about her mom and Frank. She had a feeling that she would never go back home. Broyles distracted her from her thoughts when he walked in the interrogation room. She could see the rage in his eyes. She looked fearless back at him but reminiscent of a good poker player, she was buffing. His look terrified her on the inside.

"_What is the secretary's plan?" _Broyles asked in a low angry tone. Alt Olivia looked at him and remained quiet.

"_What is his plan? Tell me!" _Broyles yelled.

"_I don't know, he just told me to come over here."_ Alt Olivia replied.

"_I don't like being lied to."_

"_I am not lying." _Alt Olivia replied.

"_Well, explain this." _Broyles takes a sheet of paper out of the FBI file in front of him. The paper was from a typewriter with type words on it.

INFILTRATION ACHIEVED. AWAITING ORDERS.

TARGET IS CAPTURED. COMPLETE MISSION.

"_So I am going to ask you again. What is the secretary's plan? What is your mission?"_ Alt Olivia remained quiet.

"_Tell me, Damn it!"_Broyles hands slam the table.

"_I don't know." _She replied with a smirk on her face and that made Broyles snap. He reaches over the desks begins to strangle her. Alt Olivia gasps for air. Two FBI agents rush into the room and grabs Broyles. They remove his hands from her neck and force him out of the room.

"_I am fine, let me go." _The agents let go of Broyles. Broyles fixes his shirt and walks down the hall.

Agent Johnson looks at Broyles angry. "_Hey what is the matter with you!" _Broyles walks pass her and into his office. Johnson walks into his office.

"_When I ask you a question, you answer and that's an order!" _Broyles ignored her while he sat behind his desk. He hated the fact the government hired a supervisor over the Fringe division. Their explanation was the high death toll and not preventing the crimes well enough. So they believed a new leader is needed to put everything in order. Johnson came along and made his life a living hell. Everything had to go through her.

"_Broyles! Answer me!" _Johnson yelled.

"_I am sorry ma'am. I need to take of the rest of the day off to clear my head. Is that okay?" _questioned Broyles.

"_Fine. But when you come back to work tomorrow you better be on your best behavior. I am this close to suspending you." _Johnson leaves Broyles' office.

Broyles dials a familiar number on his work phone. A little kid answers the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, son. How was school today?" _Broyles asked.

"_It was okay, we learned about the Revolutionary War_," replied the young boy.

"_Sounds like fun."_

"_Are we going to fair this weekend?"_

"_Yes. When your sister comes home tell her to call me, okay, so I can tell her goodnight." _Broyles voice began to crack.

"_Okay daddy. Daddy?"_

"_Yes son."_

"_Are you crying?" _questioned the young boy.

There was a brief silence. Broyles clears his throat_. "No son, I am fine. Goodbye. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Bye Dad."_

Broyles hangs up the phone. He wipes his tears, grabs his suit jacket and walks out of the door.

**The glyph of the flower for the letter I.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews and reading my story:) I don't own any of the characters.**

Peter and Olivia were in the same sitting position on the hospital floor staring at the window. Their faces were still in shock from what they just experienced. The scene of Gary and the black cloud was replaying in their heads. The graphic image of watching the black cloud tear Gary's insides and the sound of his bones cracking made Olivia nauseous.

"_I think I'm going to be sick_." Olivia gets up, covers her mouth and runs to the nearest bathroom. Peter gets up and chases after her. Olivia pushes the bathroom door, opens the stall door and vomits in the toilet. Peter walks in the bathroom and kneels next to her. He puts his hand on her back.

"_Hang in there, I will be right back. I am going to get you some water"._ Peter gets up and walks out of the bathroom. He walls down the hall and sees the same woman he saw earlier. Her back was turned away from him.

"_Hey!"_ But the woman does not respond.

Peter walks closer to the woman. When he reaches her, he puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns around and faces Peter. Peter face dropped.

"_Mom?"_

"_Hello_ _son_." Elizabeth replied.

"_I don't understand. You are dead. You committed suicide ten years ago."_

"_I am sorry that we took from your real parents and cause you all this pain. Do you forgive me?" _Elizabeth puts her hand on the side of Peter's face.

"_Yes, I forgive you, mom. Can I still call you mom?"_

"_Of course you can son. Of course you can." _They hug each other.

"_I miss you so much Mom."_

"_I missed you too." _They smiled at each other with tears in their eyes_. "Look at you, you grown into a handsome young man. I'm so proud of you for changing your rebellious ways and taking care of Walter."_

"_How do you know this?" _Peter asked.

"_I know this because I am always there watching you. I will never leave you."_

Peter and Elizabeth didn't hear Olivia walking down the hall. Olivia sees Peter with an older woman.

"_Peter? Are you okay?" _Olivia asked.

"_Yes, I am fine. Olivia, this is my mother Elizabeth. Mom, this is Olivia."_

"_Nice to meet you Olivia." _

"_Nice to meet you too." _Olivia responds.

"_Hey Peter why don't you get Olivia that water you promise while Olivia and I find somewhere to sit and talk."_ Elizabeth said.

"_How do you know about the_ _water…" _questioned Peter.

"_Remember, I am always watching."_ Peter chuckles and leaves the women behind. Elizabeth and Olivia find a room with a table and a few chairs.

Olivia felt uncomfortable because she was meeting Peter's mom. Olivia hated meeting the parents in a relationship. _But are we in a relationship?_ Olivia thought. _We only kissed and how did she get here? Where are we?_

"_Olivia we need to talk about what is going on." _Elizabeth said.

"_Okay. Do you know where we are?"_

"_Yes, Peter is right you are not in another parallel universe. You are in waiting." _Elizabeth responded.

"_In waiting? What do you mean?"_

"_You don't remember what happened before you got here?"_ Olivia shook her head no. "_Peter crossed over to rescue you from his father. What they did to you and Peter took a toll on your bodies. Also, the amount of energy you had in order to cross over was too much." _Elizabeth replied_._

"_So you are saying that I am…"_

"_Dead, yes. In the physical world, your body is in a hospital on a ventilator machine. You are brain dead and once they pull the plug you will leave this place."_

"_So Peter is dead too?"_ Elizabeth nodded.

"_It will be different for Peter. He won't be dead for long. He will live again."_

"_But I won't. Peter will live without me." _Olivia responded.

"_I am sorry."_

Peter walks in the room carrying three bottles of water. "_Okay here we go, some water for the beautiful ladies. Drink up." _Peter notices the sadness in the room_." What did I miss? What is going on?"_

"_Nothing son, I must go now. I am not suppose to be here"_

"_Where are you going, you just got here. What is going on?" _Peter looks away from his mom and looks at Olivia._ "Olivia_, _talk to me."_ Olivia gets up and walks out of the room.

"_What did you say to her?"_

"_I told her about this place. I told her that she was in waiting." _Elizabeth said.

"_In waiting? I don't understand. What do you mean like purgatory?"_ Elizabeth looks in her son's eyes which confirmed Peter's theory.

"_No, this can't be."_

"_I know son but you standing in front of me means you are dead too. I am sorry but it's true. I have to go. Find her Peter and spend time with her, she needs you. She will be gone soon. I love you. Goodbye son."_

Elizabeth disappears in front of Peter's eyes. She was gone, again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them :) I don't own any of the characters. Oh on the Olivia death thing, remember to keep reading, what I mean is don't assume. This is a Fringe story. :P**

Astrid walks in the Bishop's home and the aroma of pecan pie filled the air. Walter has been making pecan pies everyday. It has been four days since the incident and today was the day Rachel was going to pull the plug. Today was the day Olivia would die.

"_Walter, we need to go to the hospital and say goodbye to Olivia."_ Astrid said.

"_I just finish my pie for Peter. He will love it because it's his favorite."_ Walter said with flour on his face.

Astrid finds a damp dish towel wipes the flour off of Walter's face. "_Walter_ _we have talked about this? Peter is gone. He shouldn't be on that ventilator forever."_

"_No, Peter is alive. He will come back to us. I know he will."_

Astrid sighs. _"Okay Walter, but we need to_ _go."_

"_I need to go somewhere else first. It won't take long, I promise."_

"_Okay lets go."_ Walter grabs the pecan pie. Astrid and Walter leave the house.

/

Walter and the prison guard walked down the hallway of jail cells. Walter sees fugitives in their cages wishing for freedom. He reaches to the jail cell and sees her sitting on the bed. _How can a beautiful woman cause all of this?_ Walter thought.

"_You have a visitor_," the guard said.

She looks up and sees the copy of the man she worked for. This copy looked fragile and exhausted. His hair was not groomed, wore casual clothing and smelled like pecan pie. Peter was right this place is different.

"_Sir, I would like to be in the cell with her_." Walter said to the guard.

"_I can't do that."_

"_I promise I won't hurt her."_ The guard shook his head, no. _"Please, I am begging you."_

"_It's not you_ _that I'm_ _worried about."_ The guard looks at Walter pleading eyes. "_Okay_, _just this once."_

"_Thanks."_ Walter walks in the cell and sits in the chair across from the bed.

Alt Olivia wearing her orange jumpsuit looked at Walter angrily. He was the last person she wanted to see. She was mad at both of the Walters because they were the reason she was in this hell hole.

"_What are you doing here? I don't know anything."_ Alt Olivia said in an irritated voice.

"_That's not why I am here. I just had to see you."_

Alt Olivia looked confused at Walter. _He must be insane_, she thought.

_"I am here because of you. You kidnapped the secretary's son. You caused all this trouble and I am being punished for this!" _Alt Olivia said angrily.

"_You look just like her"_

_"What?"_

_" As weird as this sounds you make her alive to me."_ Alt Olivia hard demeanor started to change. She begins to realize why Walter was here with her.

"_Today, we are going to pull the plug. But I am not ready to say goodbye_." There was brief silence until Walter spoke again. _"You know, she was a great person and very_ _smart. I always felt safe around her. I remember all the days in the lab and she would listen to what I had to say more so than own my son."_ Walter chuckles.

_"Oh and the purple tux, I told my son that he should marry her in my purple tux. I always thought they would make a great couple. Anyway, at my wedding I wore that purple tux, you know purple never goes out of style. I would picture my son wearing that tux." _Walter starts to cry.

Alt Olivia demeanor went to sadness. She was not the person to cry a lot because of her bubbly personality. The whole time she was here, she had a hard exterior, but deep down she felt scared. At first, it was just a job to her until one day at the lab she overhears Peter talking about Olivia. All the words he described her were beautiful. He really loved her alternate self.

Then spending time with Walter made her realize that he wasn't a monster. She realized that everyone on this side were the same but just misunderstood. It was then that she hated lying and deceiving them. And just when she was going to confess, it was too late, the FBI found out and arrested her.

_"I have failed again. I lost my son." _Walter cries. Alt Olivia looked at Walter and felt sorry for him. She broke the brief silence.

_"I was supposed to bring him back to the other side. The plan was for me to lure him back to other side. The Secretary believed that if Peter trusts me, I mean her, and then I can make him change his mind."_ Olivia replied.

Walter looks at her with tears in his eyes as she continued talking.

_"I was just doing my job; I didn't want to hurt anyone. I am so sorry. I just want to go home. I don't belong here."_ Alt Olivia begins to cry.

_"I wish I can start over, I am so sorry. I know my apology won't bring Peter back but I want to let you know I am very sorry."_ Alt Olivia said.

Walter wipes his tears and gets up from the chair. He walks to Alt Olivia. He grabs her left hand and hands her a folded piece of paper. He calls for the guard and walks out of the cell.

Alt Olivia opens the folded piece of paper and sees a drawing of a white tulip.

**The glyph of a seahorse for the letter M**

**

* * *

****So the glyphs so far is L - I - M**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Olivia sat on the bench outside across the street from the hospital. Once again, she was keeping a secret from Peter. How can she tell him that she will be the only one to move on in the afterlife? Why her love life never works, she wondered. Just when she finds a great guy and opens her heart to him, it gets taken away.

Peter walks toward Olivia and sits on the bench next to her.

_"I was looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" _Peter asks Olivia.

_"No, I am not okay."_ Olivia responds.

_"Everything is going to be fine."_

_"No its not. We are in purgatory, Peter. How is everything fine?"_ Olivia yells at Peter. Peter taken back from Olivia's outburst. Olivia notices Peter's reaction and calms down.

_"I am sorry, it's just…..not fair. Why us? There are things we never did." _Olivia said.

_"Like what?" _Peter replies with a smirk. Olivia chuckles.

_"Peter, this is not the time to make a joke."_

_"Actually it's the perfect time. We have all the time in the world." _Olivia looks at Peter. She knows that it wasn't true.

Peter sighs and touches Olivia's left hand. Olivia looks a Peter touching her hand and then looks into his eyes.

_"Look, I know that this situation is not a great one and we are alone here. I know you are scared. I am too. I will miss my family but I know in time Walter and Astrid will be fine. So will Rachel and Ella. Besides they wouldn't want us being depressed in the afterlife." _Peter said.

Olivia sighs. _"Peter there is something I have to…."_

Peter puts his finger on her lips.

_"Don't." _Peter leans in closer to Olivia and kisses her. He cups her face while her left hand grabs the back of his neck. Peter's body leans closer to Olivia and moves on top of her.

_"Wait, Peter. We shouldn't do this here."_

_"Well there is nobody here but us."_

_"Yeah I know, I just will feel more comfortable inside not out here."_

_"Okay but I am known to leave a great impression."_ Peter responds with a smirk.

/

Rachel sat on the chair next to Olivia's hospital bed. Her eyes were red from all the crying. Broyles, Astrid, Walter and the doctor were in the room with Rachel. They all said their goodbyes to Olivia.

_"She was always the strong one even when we were kids. If I was hurt, she was there taking care of me. She always was the protector of the family." _Rachel begins to cry. _"I will miss you. You are the best big sister anyone can ask for."_

Broyles walks to Rachel and hug her. She cries on his shoulder. Nina Sharp walks in the room and sees Broyles and Rachel. Nina's jealous thoughts were interrupted by Astrid.

_"Do you want to say something?"_ Astrid said with tears in her eyes.

_"Sure."_ Nina walks toward Olivia's hospital bed. All the wires hooked up on Olivia made Nina sick to her stomach. She grabs Olivia's cold right hand.

_"Olivia if you can hear me, I want to let you know that you were like a daughter to me and I only was trying to protect you. I so sorry Olivia if I made feel you any different."_

Nina looks at Rachel. _"I am sorry, if there were any way for me to stop this, I would."_

_"Thank you."_ Rachel said.

_"I should go, I can't watch this anymore." _Nina leaves the room.

/

Peter and Olivia laid in the hospital bed with the sheets covering their naked bodies. It wasn't where they pictured, when they made love for the first time. Olivia's head rested on Peter's right shoulder. Peter's arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders.

_"I can stay here forever."_ Peter smiles at Olivia.

_"Well, we can until we move on together." _Peter responds.

_"No we can't."_

Peter looks at Olivia concerned.

_"Why not? Olivia, what is wrong?" _Peter asked.

_"I will move on but you won't." _Peter looked confused.

_"Elizabeth told me that I will die and you will be brought back to life. I am sorry Peter."_

_"No, that can't be right." _Peter gets out of the bed and puts the blue scrubs back on.

_"It's true. Peter, where are you going?"_

_"I am going for a walk."_

_"Peter come on, we need to talk about this."_ Olivia begins to dress herself.

_"There is nothing to talk about. I am not losing you again."_

_"But Peter….."_

_"No, I will find a way to save you." _Peter walks out of the room.

/

Alt Olivia laid on the bed looking at the drawing of the white tulip. She wondered what it meant.

_"It is a sign of forgiveness."_ The man startled Alt Olivia. She didn't know someone was outside of her jail cell.

_"How do you know what it means?"_

_"I know about a lot of things. Come on, we don't have much time." _He takes the keys out of his pocket and begins to unlock her cell.

Alt Olivia walks to the man. _"What are you doing?"_

_"You don't belong here. You are from the other side. So am I." _The man responded.

_"How do you know this?"_ Olivia questioned the man as he unlocked the door.

_"We don't have time for this. Come on, Lets go."_

_"No, I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Who are you?" _questioned Alt Olivia.

_"My name is Sam...Sam Weiss."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun hahaha. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late updates, I have a job now so I am tired during the week. So I only have weekends to work on the story. Anyway thanks for enjoying and reviewing the again I don't own the characters or the glyph.**

* * *

Olivia was standing in the doorway of room 128. She didn't understand why she felt drawn to the room. She stared at the empty bed as she walked towards it. The touch of the sheets felt completely different from the sheets next door. She decided to lie on the bed and closes her eyes. She begins to hear voices but there was one in particular that she recognized. It was the voice of her sister. Olivia eyes shot open and she gets out of the bed.

_"Oh my…..this is my room in the physical world."_

_"What?" _Peter walks behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

_"Nothing, its nothing."_ Olivia responds.

_"Hey, sorry I walked out. I just need to think about stuff."_

_"Yeah, I understand."_ Olivia turns around and faces him. She can tell that Peter was stressed from the look on his face.

_"I don't want to lose you again. When I found out you were on the other side, I freaked out. I was scared of what they could have done to you or if you were dead. And now that I finally found you, I will lose you again."_

_"You won't lose me Peter, I will always be with you in spirit. Remember that." _A single tear falls from Olivia's face.

/

September walks into Peter's hospital room and shuts the door. He sees Peter lying in the bed unconscious and hears the ventilator machine. He takes off his hat and places it next to the pecan pie on the table. It was the only table that wasn't covered with flowers or get well soon cards.

_"You are important."_ September said.

He looks at Peter and still sees the little boy he rescued years ago in the frozen lake. His one mistake caused all this trouble. September looks at his watch.

_"It is time."_

He touches Peter's cold hand and closes his eyes. A white light emerges from the Observer's hand on to Peter's hand.

/

A few doors down, Walter, Astrid, Broyles and Rachel gathered in Olivia's room.

_"Goodbye Olivia, I love you."_ Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She nods to the doctor. The doctor presses the button on the ventilator machine and shuts it off. Everyone in the room waits to hear Olivia's last breath.

/

_"You know, when I first met you I thought you were a pain in the ass."_ Peter chuckles.

_"Well I wasn't a big fan of you either."_ Peter said.

_"I never would have thought that I... would fall in love with you."_ Peter smiles.

_"I love you too, Olivia. You told me that I didn't belong over there and I don't. However, I don't belong on your side either."_ Olivia looks confused.

_"What I meant to say is…. you are my home, Olivia."_

Olivia smiles as tears falls down her face. She kisses Peter passionately. Peter and Olivia did not notice the white light surrounding them as they were kissing.

/

The white light disappears as the observer removes his hand from Peter's hand. He grabs his hat from the table beside Peter's bed and puts it on his bald head. He walks out of the room and hears the alarm in Peter's room goes off.

September walks down the hall as doctors and nurses rushes toward Peter's room. He steps into the elevator alone and the elevator doors closes. Before he presses the button for the lobby, he hesitates. The strange feelings inside him appeared again.

Then he realized what was going on. September had a hard decision to make, a decision that can change everything.

He steps back for a second and then moves toward the elevator buttons. He presses the button and closes his eyes. A tear falls down his cheek but this time he felt it.

_"I am sorry but I have to do this. I have no choice," _he whispers to himself.

/

Astrid cries as Walter holds her. Broyles allows Rachel to cry on his shoulder.

Olivia's pulse was slowing down as the seconds passed by. Then a minute later Olivia makes her last breath and she was gone.

/

The hallways and rooms in the hospital were empty. There wasn't a person in sight. It seemed that time stood still. All that remains were a pair of blue scrubs on the floor of Room 128.

**The glyph of a leaf for the letter B**

* * *

**This is not the end trust me. Did Olivia really die or not? Wait and see muhahahahaha ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait. The pass two weeks I have been busy. Thanks for reading and I don't own the characters or Fringe.**

* * *

Sam and Alt Olivia were sitting in a booth at a New York City diner. Sam watched Alt Olivia scarf down her food in disgust. He didn't touch his food at all because he lost his appetite.

_"You know the food is not going anywhere so you can take your time." _Sam said.

Alt Olivia stops, looks at Sam and chews her food slowly.

_"Sorry, the food at the prison was awful. Should we leave soon? We might get caught and I don't want to go back there."_ Alt Olivia replied.

_"Trust me, you won't but we should hit the road." _Sam leaves some cash on the table and slides out of the booth.

_"You're not going to finish your food?" _Alt Olivia asked.

_"No, I am not hungry. You can have it."_

Alt Olivia takes Sam's plate and follows behind Sam.

_"You can't take that." _Sam said.

_"You just said that I…"_

_"No, I meant you can't take the plate. Ask for a takeout box." _Sam suggested.

_"What is the worse they can do? I've already been to jail."_

_"Whatever, get in the car, we cannot be late." _Olivia gets into Sam's car carrying the plate of food.

_"If I see one French fry in this car, I will take you back to prison. Buckle up."_ Sam puts on his sunglasses and starts the engine. Sam and Olivia drive away.

/

Walter and Astrid were standing next Peter's hospital bed. They could not believe Peter's speedy recovery. The doctors had no explanation but Walter did not care. He was happy that his son was alive again. Peter's eyes began to twitch.

_"Peter can you hear me? Son?" _Walter asks.

Peter's eyes begin to open. The first person he sees in Walter. He realizes that he is lying in a hospital bed. In the room, he sees flowers, get well cards and a half eaten pecan pie.

_"What happened?"_ Peter says in a groggy tone.

_"It's a long story. You don't remember?" _Astrid asked.

Peter shakes his head no._"All I remember is this crazy dream I had. Mom was in it but I forgot what she said. There was a man too and someone else. A woman, I think. Anyway, I was in this hospital but it was empty."_

_"Interesting dream son."_ Walter replied.

_"Yeah, it was. I can't get this woman out of my head."_ Peter continued.

_"Do you remember what she looked like?" _Astrid asked.

_"Yeah, um long blond hair, green eyes, and probably five feet nine in height. She was beautiful and…"_

Peter begins to have flashbacks of Olivia.

[Iraq]

_"Peter Bishop? Olivia Dunham. I'm with the FBI." _Olivia said.

_"OK."_

_"You've heard of flight 627?"_

_"The Hamburg flight, of course." _Peter replied.

_"You may be able to help us with that."_

_"No, I think you've got the wrong guy."_

[Boston at the Lab]

_"Dunham. Any requests?" _Peter asked.

_"How 'bout some Bach?"_

_"Bach? No, that's way too stuffy. What you need is some jazz."_ Peter responded. He begins to play the piano.

[Boston]

_"You feeling better?"_ Olivia asked. She almost lost him to a deadly virus.

_"Olivia... I'm sorry."_

_"You weren't yourself." _Olivia responded.

_"It's lucky for me that you were."_ Olivia stayed with Peter the whole night.

[New York City]

_"It's too late. I failed. I failed and I'm supposed to be the one who can stop things like this." _Olivia said.

_"Olivia, I've never met anyone who can do the things that you do."_ Peter touches her face.

_"Peter. I'm scared."_

_"Don't be." _Peter leans in and tries to kiss her.

[Alternate Universe]

_"Peter... you don't belong here."_ Olivia said.

_"No, I don't belong here. But I don't belong there, either."_

_"Yes, you do. I have thought of one hundred reasons... why you should come back. To - to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to - to save the world. But in the end... you have to come back. Because you belong with me."_ Olivia kisses Peter.

Peter flashbacks ends and he looks at Walter.

_"Oh my god, the woman was Olivia."_ Peter said.

/

The car ride was so quiet, too quiet. Olivia tried to turn on the radio but Sam didn't allow her. She couldn't talk to him, roll down the window or adjust her seat. It felt as if she was being transferred from one prison to another. The ring of Sam's cell phone startled her.

_"Hello?...Yes I have her…we are a few minutes away….I don't think that is a great idea." _Sam sighs. _"Okay, we will meet you there. Goodbye."_

_"Who was that?" _Alt Olivia asked.

_"A friend I have known for a long time. She wants to meet us there." _Sam replied.

_"She? Who is she?"_

Sam turns towards her. _"A friend."_ Sam said.

Alt Olivia rolls her eyes and looks back at the road.

/

_"Olivia was in my dream. I remember. Where is she?" _Peter asked.

_"Son."_

_"Is she here?"_ Peter asked.

_"Yes but….." _Astrid replied.

_"Well, go find her so I can talk to her."_ Peter looks at Astrid and Walter's sad faces. Peter is concerned. _"What is it?"_

_"Olivia is gone. She is dead. I am sorry, son."_ Walter said sadly.

_"No, you are lying. Don't lie to me."_

_"Walter is telling the truth. Olivia died yesterday."_ Astrid said.

_"No, no, no, no, please no, no, NO!"_ Peter cries. Walter hugs Peter and cries with him.

/

Sam stops his car in a clearing of a field of trees. Alt Olivia and Sam walk in the middle of a field. In the middle of the field, Alt Olivia sees a machine and a woman with short red hair standing next to it. It was Nina Sharp.

_"Ms. Sharp?" _She looks at Sam. _"So this is the friend you are talking about?"_

_"Nice to see you again."_ Nina responds.

_"What do you want?"_ Alt Olivia asked.

_"What makes you think I want anything from you? But since you mentioned it, I need you to not reveal anything about this side over there. Also, you need to not work for Fringe Division anymore." _Nina said.

_"Wait what?"_

_"And change your name, move from Boston….."_

_"Wait wait what makes you think I will do that?"_ Alt Oliva asked.

_"If I hear that you broke these rules I will find you, bring you back here and make your life a living hell. Remember I am now the president of Massive Dynamics and some of the things what we do there would scare you."_

_"You should be going now." _Sam said.

Sam starts the machine. A strange hissing sound comes from the machine. Alt Olivia sees the middle of field transform into a portal. She sees the other side, her side and it was raining there. She walks toward the portal and stops in front of it. She turns around and faces Nina and Sam.

_"Where you the one that bailed me out of jail?"_ Alt Olivia asked.

Nina nodded.

_"Why?"_

_"Time is running out. The window will close." _Nina responded

Alt Olivia walks through the portal. Alt Olivia and the portal disappear.

Sam turns off the machine.

_"You should have told her why you bailed her out. She deserves to know."_

_"No she doesn't." _Nina responded. She walks away from the machine.

_"She needs to know that you are…...her mother."_

Nina turns back to Sam.

_"Destroy the machine."_ Nina said and walks towards her limousine.

Sam starts the timer on the machine. He walks to his car and drives away. The machine explodes.

/

September sees Olivia's body lying on the table of the morgue. He takes off his hat and places it on the table beside him. He grabs her cold hand, a white glow emerges from his hand to hers.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. The ending of the story is near. So stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I know I am sorry but I have been busy and had major writer's block. Don't be mad. :( Anyway one more chapter after this. And this chapter has the last letter of the glyph. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. Once again the characters belong to Fox.**

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Peter looked at the alarm clock on the motel's nightstand beside him. He stared at clock as the time change from 4:00 to 4:01 am. He sighs as he gets out of bed.

_"Another day of this"_ he says to himself. He takes a shower, get dressed, grabs his wallet, a loaded gun, car keys and heads out of the door.

He drives to a local diner to eat breakfast. The waitress approaches him with a menu. She was in her mid forties. Her short red hair reminded Peter of someone he knew very well.

_"Hello, my name is Grace and I will be your waitress today. Would you like some coffee?"_

_"Yes, thank you."_ Peter says.

A few minutes later Grace returned with a mug of hot coffee_. "Here you go."_

_"Thank you."_ Peter replies tiredly.

_"Sorry to ask you this but you seem tired and frustrated about something."_ Grace says.

_"Yeah you can say that."_

_"You are not from here, are you?" _Grace questions.

Peter laughs, _"um no, I am from an alternate universe. Similar to this one but different too. But that doesn't matter anymore."_

Grace had a confused and concerned look on her face. Peter laughed.

_"I am from Boston."_ He smiles at her.

_"Oh, you worried me a bit with all that nonsense talk." _She laughs. "_Well welcome to Georgia and I know just the right thing for you to eat. You should not travel with an empty stomach."_

_"Thanks and hey….."_ he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a picture of Olivia and shows it to Grace. _"Have you seen her before?"_

_"Sorry, no. I will be right back with your food."_

_"Okay, thanks."_ Grace leaves Peter's table. Peter looks back at the picture of Olivia. Unlike other people photos, Olivia always had the same expression. She hated taking pictures and when she did, she didn't smile. But that didn't matter to Peter because she was still was beautiful to him.

/

**[Boston]**

It's been five months that Astrid lived in Peter's and Walter's house. Two months she lived there alone. Peter calls every now and then to check on her and Walter. Peter didn't know that Walter checked himself back into St. Claries. Walter believed it was for the best and didn't want to be a burden on Astrid.

Astrid's daily routine is to take care of Gene, clean the house and visit Walter everyday with updates on Peter. Astrid knew the route to Walter's room as if the floor plan was implanted in her head. Every time Astrid walked down the hallway it seemed it was getting darker than yesterday. When she approaches Walter's doorway, she sees him standing by his window looking outside.

_"Hey, Walter, it's me."_ Astrid said but Walter doesn't turn around to face her.

_"Hi, Agent Farnsworth."_ Walter replies.

_"How many times I have to say this, I don't work for the FBI anymore."_ Astrid walks in the room and stands next Walter._ "I've got something for you."_ She pulls out a treat for Walter.

_"Yum, Red Vines. Thank you."_ Walter smiles at her. _"Any news?"_

_"No, he hasn't found her yet."_

_"Do you think that….."_

_"No, I won't believe she was there when it was destroyed. She was here, I know she was. I have this feeling she is alive."_

_"But Astrid…"_

_"Walter, you taught so much. One of the things you taught is to believe is that anything is possible. She is alive and Peter will find her."_

/

**[Georgia]**

_"Here you go, some cheese grits and fried fish. Enjoy."_

_"Thanks."_ Peter replies.

Twenty minutes later Peter leaves the diner and walks to his car. He looks across the street and sees the Observer.

_"Hey!"_ Peter shouts.

He runs towards September and follows him into an alley. The Observer is gone.

_"Damn it!"_ Peter turns around and the Observer faces him. "Oh shit! You scared me."

The Observer doesn't respond.

_"Where is she? I know that you know where she is."_

Once again the Observer doesn't respond.

_"Talk to me! WHERE IS SHE?"_ Peter yells.

_"You can't see her"_ September responds.

_"Why not?"_ Peter asked. The observer remains quiet.

_"Say something!"_ Peter yells but September just stared at Peter. Peter takes his gun and points it at September.

_"You better talk to me or I will kill you."_ Peter says.

_"Peter stop!"_ A woman shouts behind him. _"Don't shoot."_

_"Olivia?"_ Peter turns around and faces her.

**The glyph of a butterfly for the letter O**


	11. Chapter 10

**It seems instead of one last chapter there are three chapters left. Thanks for the reviews and once again I don't own the show or the characters.**

* * *

Nina stood by her office window looking at the city streets below her. Cars piled on top of each other, trash everywhere, some buildings were destroyed, while others had flames blazing in them. Corpses were piled just like the authorities placed them. And with all the destruction the sunset was the only thing that looked beautiful.

_"Nina, it is time to go. The machine is ready to transport you to the other side," _Sam says.

Nina did not turn toward Sam instead she continued to stare at the destruction in front of her.

_"You know I remember when William first started this company. He did not admit it but I knew he was nervous." _Nina smiles._ "He said "Massive Dynamic will change the world. Our technology will make the impossible, possible." "And he was right. We have changed the world for the better. But we could not stop this from happening."_

She looks toward Sam standing in the doorway. _"Only one world will remain."_

Sam walks toward Nina and stands besides her. He looks outside.

_"We cannot stop fate."_ Sam replies.

_"Yes we can, there has to be another way. A way where two worlds can exist. I know there is a way and don't care how many times me and William have to do this but we will succeed."_

_"Are you excited to see your daughter, Olivia?" _Sam chuckles

_"Sam, she is not my daughter? This is not the time to joke." _Nina smiles.

_"I know but she looks just like you," _he laughs, _"I am going to miss our time together."_

_"You know for a shapeshifter, you are a great mentor and friend."_

_"Well I was created from a great scientist so what do you expect." _Sam smiles at her.

/

_"Olivia?" _Peter questions looking at her.

_"Peter."_ Olivia says.

Peter looks back towards the Observer and sees that September vanished. He turns around, puts his gun away and looks at Olivia.

_"Where have you been? I have been looking for you for months. And you cut your hair?" _Peter replied but Olivia did not respond. _"Olivia, talk to me."_

_"We shouldn't talk about this here. I know a place we can go. It's safer." _Olivia says.

/

Astrid and Walter were playing chess in the asylum's cafeteria.

_"You are getting better at this Astrid but you will never win" _Walter replies.

_"Actually Walter I have beaten you before it's just that you can't remember" _Astrid teases.

_"Well, I would remember that…..Astro" _Walter laughs.

Astrid shakes her head smiling at Walter.

_"Ha, checkmate. I told you I would win. Another game?" _Walter asks.

_"Oh come on Walter, we have been playing for hours. Besides visiting hours are up and I should be going. I don't wanna miss curfew like the last time. Remember I am not an agent anymore so I can't get off the hook. The fines are getting higher and higher."_

_"Yeah you are right. It is dangerous out there."_ He looks out the window._ "Same time tomorrow?"_ He asks Astrid.

_"Of course, I will see you tomorrow."_ She stands up, walks around the table, hugs Walter and starts to walk out of the door.

Walter smiles and watches her walk away. A classical song on the intercom plays in the background.

Astrid stops walking and listens to the music.

_"Walter it seems you will have music to listen tonight." _She turns back toward Walter and noticed the look on his face. She walks back towards him.

_"Walter what's wrong? Are you okay?" _Astrid says worriedly.

_"Oh my god. I remember,"_ Walter says.

_"Remember what? Is it the music? What about it?"_

_"We have failed, I heard them say that"_ as he look at Astrid with tears in his eyes.

_"I know we lost the war but there is hope that maybe we will get over this. This side is not bad. If you don't count amber alerts and other stuff. But we are adjusting living here, right?"_

_"No, no, not that, Astrid. William Bell and Nina Sharp."_ Astrid gives Walter a confused look.

/

Peter looks around the apartment and it seemed the furniture was already in apartment before Olivia moved in.

_"Do you want a drink?"_ Olivia asks Peter.

_"Sure."_ Olivia grabs two beers out the fridge and hands one to Peter._ "So how long you have been in Georgia?"_

_"Two weeks. I am always moving from state to state. It's not safe."_

_"Other than the obvious with the destruction and all, who is after you?" _Peter questions and taking a sip of his beer.

_"The Observers. Well except for September. He is the reason I am alive."_

_"I guess we both have something in common. You know with September saving our lives and all."_

She chuckles. _"Yeah."_

_"I looked for you. Why didn't you call me? To let me know you were alright."_

_"I told you, it wasn't safe."_

_"You can cross universes but you can't use your special gifts to message me."_

_"It doesn't work like that." _She smiles._ "Everyday I wanted to contact you but the risks were too high."_

Peter puts down his beer on the coffee table. He grabs Olivia's beer and does the same. He moves closer towards her, his right hand touches her face and kisses her.

/

_"You are ready Nina?" _Sam looks away from the window and looks at Nina.

_"I guess so. Sam, I need you to give this to September. He will give it to Peter"_ Nina hands him a letter in an envelope with Peter's name on it. Sam puts the letter in his coat pocket. He grabs Nina's left hand and escorts her out of her office. They walk into one of Massive Dynamic's labs. In the lab was a portal machine. Sam turns on the machine.

The portal opens to reveal the other side.

_"Sam you know what to do,"_ Nina says.

_"Yes, I will make the phone call and give September the letter."_

_"Good and Sam"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you...for everything" _Nina hugs him. _"Goodbye"_

_"Goodbye...buttercup."_

Nina walks through the portal. Sam turns off the machine and the portal closes.

Sam walks over to the phone on the table and dials.

September stands outside Olivia's apartment complex. His phone rings and he answers it.

_"Hello….yes I am standing outside the building…..he is with her right now."_

_"Good, you know what to do."_ Sam says.

_"Yes sir."_ He ends the call and walks inside the building.

Sam walks out the lab, walks into the storage closet and grabs a gasoline container. He proceeds to pour gasoline on the floor of the building. He digs in his pocket and retrieves a box of matches. He takes out the envelope with Peter's name on it, lights a match and burns the envelope. He throws the letter on the floor full of gasoline.

_"Sorry buttercup."_

He turns arounds as the flames behind burns the hallway. Sam walks down the hall toward Nina's office.

* * *

**Confused? Let me explain. You know that saying "don't always assume." Well last chapter I bet you assumed that Astrid and Walter was on our side. But they wasn't, they crossed over because our side was destroyed. So yes Gene crossed over too. I love that cow. Lol. Remember there are two of everything. Astrid lives in the same house but just over there. Instead Peter and Walter from over there didn't own it of course. As for Walternate he died in the war.**

**I hope that answers everything. Stay tuned for the next two chapters.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Once again I don't own the show or characters.**

* * *

Peter and Olivia lips part and they stare into each other's eyes.

_"It's good to see you again."_ Olivia says.

_"You too."_ Just when Peter is about to kiss her again September opens the door and walks into the apartment.

_"Ugh, can you see we are busy here?" _Peter says in a frustrated way.

_"Sorry but it is time,"_ September replies.

_"Time? Time for what?"_ Peter asks

_"Hurry."_ September says

_"Come on Peter, I will explain on the way."_ Olivia says while grabbing Peter's right hand.

/

_"Walter I don't understand what you are talking about." _Astrid says. _"When you said Bell and Nina said they failed, what do you mean? Walter?"_

_"Why didn't Peter evacuate and cross over with us," _Walter asks.

Astrid sighed because Walter avoided answering her question. This was not the first time he did this. Instead she decided to let it go for now and answer his question.

_"Not everyone evacuated. Some stayed because it is home and Peter went to find Olivia, remember. He loves her, Olivia is his home and he will find her."_

_"But Boston was destroyed completely," _Walter says sadly.

_"Walter, she was not there. Olivia is alive. I know she is. I feel it in my heart."_

_"I wish Olivia and Peter was here. I hope they are safe."_

_"Me too."_ Astrid decided to try again and ask Walter. _"When you said I heard them say that. We have failed, you were talking about Bell and Nina, right? What happened Walter"_

_"This was playing in the background in my lab when I saw Peter and Olivia."_

Astrid nods as Walter continues talking. _"I have a feeling Astrid that everything will change."_

/

The Observer is driving fast down the road avoiding the chaos happening outside the car.

_"What is going on and where are you taking us?"_ Peter said from the back seat sitting next to Olivia.

_"This universe is dying, everyone will die and I am taking somewhere safe."_ September replies.

_"I am not going to the other side again. I refuse."_ Olivia says.

_"I am not taking you to the other side, you will remain on this side."_

_"What?"_ Peter questions.

_"There is no time to explain. We are here."_ September says.

September parks his car in the middle of a forest. They step out of the car. They hear trees collapsing behind them while September opens the trunk.

_"Peter can you carry this for me? I can't touch it."_ September says. Peter grabs the device wrapped in blanket.

_"Put it over there."_ September tells Peter. Peter places it on the ground and removes the blanket.

_"Is this the beacon? The device we found years ago?"_ Olivia asks.

_"Yes now both of you stand behind it."_

Olivia and Peter stand behind the beacon.

_"Olivia, what is going on?"_

_"Remember when we said there has to be another way. Well this could be the way. We have a chance to fix this."_ Olivia says.

_"I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know what will happen but we can get hurt. I just found you and I…"_ Peter responds.

_"Peter, we have to try. Our world is being destroyed right now and we have a chance to save it. We can find a way where both worlds can exist."_

_"Now, both of you touch the beacon."_September says.

Peter and Olivia kneel down and touch the beacon. Peter's left hand is on top of Olivia's right hand. The beacon makes a sound and starts to glow. Peter and Olivia holds on to each other as a bright blue light engulfs Peter and Olivia completely and they vanish.

/

Sam goes into Nina's desk takes out a small box while Massive Dynamic building shakes and burns. He opens the box and grabs the clear strip. He puts it in his mouth and shallows. His body starts to shake just like the building and collapses on the floor. Mercury exits out of his mouth and the building collapses in a flaming heap.

/

**1970 Harvard University**

Walter Bishop is listening to music while trying to crack an equation on the chalkboard. His lab door opens but Walter remains focused on the equation.

_"Is that an equation to make root beer?"_ The man said.

_"How did you know?"_

_"It looks familiar. Walter Bishop, right?" _The man asks.

_"Yes. Who are you?"_

_"I am William Bell and I think we should be lab partners. A brilliant man like you would be fun to work with. Can you imagine what we can do in this lab?"_

_"No, thank you. Carla and I are just fine by ourselves."_

_"If I solve that equation, would you reconsider?"_ Bell walks to the chalkboard.

_"Ok, I will. Go on and try."_ Bell takes the chalk from Walter, looks at the equation and writes on the board. He solves the equation.

_"How did you do that?" Walter asks._

_"My father he helped me with this."_

_"He seems like a brilliant man. Maybe one day I will have a son," _Walter says.

_"Yeah, maybe."_ William smiles. The door opens and a woman walks in.

_"Dr. Bishop this is my assistant, Nina Sharp."_

_"Nice to meet you Dr. Bishop."_ Nina shakes Walter's hand.

_"Hello Ms. Sharp, welcome to the team because this man just got a lab partner. Well I expect both you here tomorrow morning. Goodbye. "_ Walter leaves the lab.

Peter and Olivia look at each other. Peter was the one to break the silence.

_"We won't fail this time."_ Peter says.

Peter and Olivia walk out of Walter's lab, turn off the lights and shuts the door.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the short chapter but is the last one. Once again I don't own Fringe.**

* * *

Dear Peter,

If you are reading this then you know my true identity. I wanted to tell you for years but it would risk all the work me and you did to try to save both sides. Of course you don't know about it since you are the fourth William Bell. Yes, this was our third time going in the past to make changes and we have failed again.

We tried different ways but it all ended up the same. It was either your world or mine that took the fall. And September would bring us back in time, and we would start it all over again.

This is why I am writing this letter to you because I think I know how to save both worlds. You must not convince Walter to cross over to the other side. You know what would happen if he does. Instead you must tell September not to interfere so your real father can cure you.

I know what you are thinking. But Peter you have to let me go, you cannot let our love risk humanity. I am lost in the in-between deciding to give in and give you my heart hoping there is a way for us to be together and save both worlds. But we belong in two different worlds, two worlds that are meant to be apart and being together causes imbalance.

I have never loved anyone like you before and to sacrifice that is hard. I must live with the fact that my heart cannot be with you. It is not meant to be with you, it's not supposed too. Peter, you have to do this. It's the only way for both worlds to exist. I will always love you Peter.

Love,

Olivia Dunham

**End**

* * *

**Well that's it. Nina's letter. Will they succeed? Who knows? We can let our imagination solve that problem. Thanks again for reading and all the reviews. :)**


End file.
